


FIND A FIC

by heartromanoff



Category: Romanogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov - Freeform, clint barton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartromanoff/pseuds/heartromanoff
Summary: Hi, i need your help on finding stevenat fic.It's story where Natasha found out that she is pregnant with Steve's baby. Later she afraid to tell him and Steve didn't know she's pregnant when they broke up.Clint was the that help Natasha to tell Steve taht she is Pregnant.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 15
Kudos: 2





	FIND A FIC

Hi, i need your help on finding stevenat fic.  
It's story where Natasha found out that she is pregnant with Steve's baby. Later she afraid to tell him and Steve didn't know she's pregnant when they broke up. 

Clint was the that help Natasha to tell Steve taht she is Pregnant.


End file.
